Deseando a un desconocido
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Una traición, un accidente les instaló esa curiosidad que de un momento a otro se convirtió en deseo, deseo por alquien que no conocían, deseo por alguien que no podían tener, deseo por alguien a quien no debían desear, ¿pero quien controla sus instintos a esa edad? AominexTakao / Ruptura KagamixTakao (One-shot)


**Esta es la parte que va antes de Besando a un desconocido, se suponía que la iba a publicar hace meses pero ya saben, la inspiración.**

Kuroko no basket y sus personajes son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

 **Deseando a un desconocido**

Bien eso era malo, no, no era malo era una jodida catástrofe. Lo que acababa de hacer no era lógico.

Masturbarse, bueno era natural es un adolescente, pero uno se masturba con revistas de chicas sensuales, semi o completamente desnudas, con pechos grandes y lindos rostros.

Observa en su mano el "cuerpo del delito", el semen que aún hay en ella lo delata, si, acaba de pasar por eso que sabe que no debió suceder, no solo por el hecho de que se masturbara pensando en un chico, justo ahora el saberse "gay" era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Que poco supiera del chico en el que había pensado mientras se daba placer a sí mismo tampoco era un problema de importancia.

La culpa lo embargó mientras se lavaba las manos, él podía ser un cabrón en toda la extensión de la palabra pero, lo que acababa de hacer entraba en el rango de traición.

Aomine Daiki se acaba de masturbar pensando en el cuerpo desnudo de Takao, el novio de su mejor amigo.

¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué tiene Daiki la imagen de Takao desnudo? Simplemente dos palabras: Piscina pública

Hace unos días habían ido a la piscina, los seis equipos, terminando todos en las duchas cruzando unos con otros por la enorme cantidad de personas, la verdad es que hasta ese momento ni siquiera había reparado en conocer realmente al novio de Kagami, sabía que iba en Shutoku pero eso era todo.

Fue rápido, un momento se estaba duchando y al siguiente alguien abría la puerta de ese cubículo. Volteó a ver quién había entrado y ahí estaba Takao, frente a él completamente desnudo, se había equivocado de ducha, sus ojos se encontraron y de un momento a otro las mejillas del mas bajo se volvieron rojas dándole a Aomine la mejor de las vistas de toda su existencia justo antes de que el azabache emprendiera la huida en la cual pudo deleitarse las pupilas con su perfecto trasero, y esa imagen fue la que le hizo correrse en su mano hace unos minutos.

\- Estoy jodido – se dijo a sí mismo, Kagami se había vuelto su mejor amigo después de la Winter Cup ¿Cómo demonios lo vería a la cara ahora?

Se torturaba mentalmente en su habitación, lo peor de todo es que cada vez que pensaba en el incidente la excitación lo atacaba de nuevo.

:::::

Estaba un poquito molesto y frustrado sobre todo esto último. Su plan por completo había fracasado porque casualmente su ojo le engañó confundiendo la silueta del as de Tōō con la de su novio y terminó por meterse a la ducha equivocada.

Si tan sólo Kagami pasara un poquito de los besos no habría tenido que recurrir a tal método, pero bueno no se quejaba la verdad es que se había deleitado la pupila pero en grande ya que Aomine la verdad es que no estaba nada mal, y de vuelta al punto donde se golpea mentalmente por estar pensando de forma lasciva en el mejor amigo de su novio pero en primera quien le manda a Aomine a estar tan jodidamente bueno, porque es la verdad el tipo esta como quiere, y en segunda quien le manda a su novio a ser tan malditamente inocente o tímido o los dos como para no llegar más lejos, era adolescente ¡por Dios! Necesitaba algo mas que besos para bajarse la calentura.

Aunque a su vez no estaba realmente seguro de que deseaba que su primera vez fuera con Kagami, Takao no era cursi, no tenía esa idea de que la primera vez fuera especial o por amor o algo parecido pero tampoco es que se fuera a acostar con el primero que cruzara su camino, si tenía novio, no tenía nada de malo querer disfrutar a su novio y por todos los cielos que no habérselo comido a estas alturas del partido parecía incluso un delito ya que Kagami también estaba para comérselo entero y lamerse los dedos después pero ahora su plan de provocarle había quedado reducido a nada por haberse equivocado de cubículo en las duchas.

— Si habré sido idiota — se recriminó por haber perdido su oportunidad mientras iba pateando una piedrilla por el camino que cruzaba el parque, en el cual jugaría por hoy.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya estaba harto de darle vueltas al asunto encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, necesitaba salir y si no lo hacía pronto explotaría o peor, volvería a imaginar al chico prohibido y hacer otra estupidez con su recuerdo.

Se puso ropa cómoda, tomó su balón y salió de casa hacía la cancha de basket más cercana, si algo le ayudaría a sacar esas ideas, o mejor dicho recuerdos, de su mente ese era el deporte que más le gustaba.

Casi llegaba a la cancha de basket cuando escuchó el balón rebotar contra el marcador y salir disparado en su dirección, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca lo atajó con una sola mano, sólo un tiro bastante malo podría salir disparado de ese modo, observó el balón unos segundos y como si su peor pesadilla se materializara tenía a Takao en frente suyo exigiendo el balón. Su mente le jugó sucio al recordarles la desnudez de sus cuerpos la última vez que se encontraron de ese modo.

Ambos se miraron indiferentes, fingiendo no saber nada, si querían olvidar lo que había pasado la última vez lo mejor era fingir que no pasó hasta que fuera real, sin embargo, había un error fatal en ese plan y es que ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para aceptar que el otro olvidara lo que vio tan fácilmente.

— Supongo que solo eres bueno jugando cuando esta Midorima alrededor — dijo Aomine indiferente como suele serlo

—Oye el que tú seas un monstruo jugando no quiere decir que yo sea malo — contestó desafiante — Además, hace mucho que dejé de temerle a los monstruos — agregó con una sonrisa que Aomine no supo distinguir si era retadora, picara, insinuante, coqueta… sus ideas comenzaban a irse por el rumbo equivocado, debió haberse alejado de él pero no lo hizo.

— Espero no seas de los que lloran cuando pierden, enano — Una burla por parte del moreno y no hizo falta más, diez minutos después Takao estaba dejando hasta el hígado en la cancha para tratar de detenerlo por todos los medios.

Otros diez minutos después Takao aún no se rendía y eso le agradaba, por lo menos no perdía su motivación, también estaba el hecho de que en realidad Takao no era un mal jugador, no es como si jugar contra Kagami o contra alguno de sus excompañeros, pero tampoco era tan simple como jugar contra Tetsu, era diferente y a pesar de estar ganando era divertido, hasta que eso pasó, a casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de juego.

Takao había logrado ver a través de una de las fintas de Aomine pero estaba quedándose sin fuerzas por lo que tropezó con su propio pie, se sujeta de Aomine haciéndolo perder el equilibrio cayendo ambos al suelo uno junto al otro, la reacción normal de Aomine sería molestarse y gritarle al idiota pero por alguna razón se estaba riendo, tal vez de lo ridículo de la situación o tal vez por el nerviosismo que no esperaba tener, y a pesar de ello su risa se contagió al pelinegro.

Tardaron unos minutos seguían tendidos en mitad de la cancha, tal vez, todo hubiera estado bien si simplemente se hubieran levantado, pero cometieron el error de mirarse a los ojos, el azabache quedó atrapado en los ojos azul oscuro de Aomine y éste obedeciendo lo que el impulso le mandaba, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba sobre él, devorando sus labios, con hambre, pasión y deseo. Ambos se encontraban deseando a un chico del cual no sabían absolutamente nada.

Aomine reacciona y se separa de Takao — Mierda, esto no está pasando — dijo sobresaltando al más bajo

— ¡Ay! No, ¿Qué hice? — se pregunta el azabache levantándose de golpe y comenzando a andar en círculos — Esto no puede estarme pasando ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Tai-chan? Oh Dios estoy jodido — balbuceaba una y otra vez

— Cálmate — el Moreno lo detuvo por los hombros — No pasó nada

— Como dices que no pasó nada si… si… acabamos de… ¡Oh Dios¡ Soy una persona horrible

— Escúchame, no pasó nada — dijo ya un poco exasperado — tú y yo nunca nos vimos en éste lugar y esto jamás ocurrió así cómo nunca ocurrió lo de la otra vez ¿entiendes?

Takao comprendió la idea principal de aquello, "esto nunca ocurrió" y tal vez su plan habría funcionado si no los hubiera visto desde la distancia un chico de ojos celestes que al dirigirse a una cita, vio a su excompañero encestando uno de sus tiros sin forma pero al acercarse a saludar, lo encontró en el suelo besando de forma descarada al novio de su actual luz, aunque lo peor no fue aquello, ya que se quedó observándolos.

— Bien, entonces nada pasó — repitió Takao mirando al moreno a los ojos en un intento de autoconvencerse de aquellas palabras

— Exacto — contestó el 5 de Tōō pero bajó la mirada a los labios del azabache que se mordía con insistencia el labio inferior, posiblemente en gesto nervioso pero que se le antojaba para hacerlo él mismo, y así lo hizo primero besándolo por sorpresa, después mordió suave ese labio, dominó con su lengua la boca contraria robándole de lleno el aire culminando con una última mordida más fuerte.

Se separó de golpe odiándose a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, tomó su balón y se fue repitiéndole una vez — Esto jamás pasó — aunque parecía decirlo más para él mismo.

Una vez el moreno salió de su campo de visión Takao se tiró al suelo sabiendo perfectamente que no podría olvidar ese beso a menos de que le practicaran un exorcismo ya que Aomine Daiki besaba endemoniadamente bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Horas después en otra parte de la ciudad…

— ¿Qué pasa? Te noté algo disperso — preguntó el de lentes a su chico mientras besaba su nuca estando en la cama después de aquel encuentro apasionado que tenían cada que las escuelas o el deporte les daba la oportunidad.

— No pasa nada — contestó el peliceleste con su tono estoico de siempre

—Puedes engañar a quien quieras pero no a mi— habló el azabache haciendo que el menor lo mirase —Dime qué es lo que te preocupa

— Ahora me preocupa el que tu puedas ver a través de mi— responde aún sin expresión dejando un casto beso en sus labios que contrastaba por completo con la actividad que acababan de concluir hacia apenas unos minutos.

— ¿Y aparte de eso...?— pregunta curiosos

— ¿No me dejarás ir hasta que te lo diga, verdad Imayoshi-kun?— responde con otra pregunta abrazando el cuello de su novio secreto

— Ahora a mi me preocupa que me conozcas tanto— Responde con una sonrisa ladina besandolo de nuevo

— Es sólo que vi... a "alguien" haciendo "algo" que no debía, quiero decirle a otro "alguien " que saldrá perjudicado pero no sé cómo.

— Bueno todo depende de los "alguien" y del "algo", si el "alguien" es un cabeza dura como muchos de tus amigos, no bastará con sólo decirle.

—Está bien, hablar en clave contigo no funciona por que tu si me entiendes— dice mas alegre de lo que aparenta— Vi a Aomine y a Takao besarse

— Hablando de cabezas duras — dice serio— en especial con ellos no puedes decirle

—Pero Kagami-kun es mi amigo no puedo dejarlo así

— No hablo de que lo dejes así, pero si sólo vas y le dices no te va a creer y sólo terminarán discutiendo

— ¿Tu crees?

— Tetsuya en serio, si viniera Susa y me dijera que te vio besando a otro me quedaría sin mejor amigo

— ...!— Kuroko se ruborizó dejando a su novio con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de seguir hablando

— Tu encargate de reunirlos, yo de provocar una catástrofe.

— No seas tan cruel con ellos — le pide el de ojos celestes conociendo a su novio.

— ¿Cruel, yo? No se de que hablas — contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Esto me recuerda a cuando me pediste una cita terminando la Winter Cup

— ¿Por qué será?

— Cuando me invitaste a salir pensé que sólo querías molestarme

— No, eso fue cuando te invité a mi departamento la primera vez.

— Cuando me dijiste que te dolía aquí — le dijo tomando entre sus manos el miembro semi-erecto de su pareja.

— Que dijiste que tu me sobabas, sigo pensando que tu intensión era provocarme— le contesta con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber recuperado el humor de su novio para hacer "cosas".

— ¿Yo?— pregunta el peliceleste con "inocencia"

— Justo cómo lo haces ahora — dijo colocándose sobre el cuerpo del menor.

Comenzaron su segunda ronda con el peliceleste más animado, no dejaría a su universitario con hambre.

:::::

— ¿Una reunión? Tetsu esas cosas siempre terminan mal

— Vamos Aomine-kun, es para presentarles a mi novio — dijo el peliceleste picando su curiosidad ya que desde que comenzó a salir con ese chico no le había dicho a nadie quién era y ni su mejor amiga había podido recopilar información acerca de ello.

— Bien, ¿Cuándo será? — preguntó escueto

— El miércoles de la próxima semana — contesta con calma

— Ahí nos veremos, hasta entonces Tetsu — dijo para terminar la llamada. Había pasado casi una semana desde lo de Takao y obviamente ni una sola vez había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, empezaba a desesperarse, quería verlo de nuevo, quería besarlo de nuevo y la culpa lo atormentaba por ello.

Comenzó otra llamada casi sin pensarlo — ¡Aominecchi! — el grito del otro lado del teléfono le rompería el tímpano si lo hubiera tenido mas cerca.

— Cállate Kise o harás que me arrepienta — dijo con fastidio — te veo en el parque en treinta minutos, estoy aburrido y quiero jugar — le dijo y terminó su llamada.

Se distraería jugando uno contra uno con Kise, en otras circunstancias llamaría a Kagami pero no sentía que pudiera hablar con él.

Tras un intenso partido donde por lo menos pudo dejar todo de si en la cancha, se encontraban los dos en una banca del mismo parque.

—Kise préstame tu celular para hacer una llamada, el mío ya no tiene batería — dijo desganado, llamaría a Satsuki para que le comprara algo de cenar ya que la flojera podía con él.

—Claro Aominecchi —El rubio le cedió su teléfono y lo dejo dándole espacio para que pudiera llamar a gusto.

El moreno tomó el teléfono y revisó la agenda buscando el número de su mejor amiga pero su atención se desvió por completo del tema cuando vio en los contactos uno que decía Takaocchi, con la foto de cierto azabache que lo tenía vuelto loco desde lo que pasó en la piscina, su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo hasta que la voz del otro lado contestó.

—Hola Ryou-chan!

—Lamento decepcionarte

—Ao-mine…— se atragantó de solo decir su nombre.

—Tienes algo que hacer ahora

—Ver la tele— contesta con simpleza, por algún motivo el hecho de que el moreno le llamara del teléfono de su amigo no le agradaba mucho.

—Puedo ver la tele contigo —No era una pregunta, ni una petición, tampoco una orden era como señalar un hecho

—Supongo, pero ¿qué haces con el teléfono de Ryou-chan?— No se quedaría con la duda.

—Estábamos jugando — dijo eso último en un tono provocador.

—Pues si quieres venir a jugar conmigo te veo en diez minutos afuera de la cancha donde jugamos la última vez —el tono empleado, era seductor y a la vez destilaba un poco de celos.

—Estaré ahí en cinco —dijo el moreno en el mismo tono, terminando la llamada, llamó a Satsuki para que le avisara a sus padres que llegaría tarde o se quedaría con un amigo y tras borrar el historial de llamadas, le devolvió el teléfono al rubio para salir corriendo a su cita con el desconocido.

: : : : :

— Hola desconocido — Takao le dijo al moreno en cuanto lo vio en la entrada.

— Hola... desconocido — contestó Aomine con una sonrisa antes de besarlo como si lo hiciera desde siempre.

—Espera, aquí pueden vernos— Takao lo separó de su cuerpo con pesar y le indicó que lo siguiera; su casa estaba a unas calles de ahí. Solo eran un par de minutos y lo mejor de todo es que estaba solo, se lo hizo saber cuando iban en camino.

Llegaron a la casa y apenas se encontraron tras la puerta cerrada Aomine comenzó a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Necesitaba más de sus labios, más de su lengua, más de él y punto y Takao no pensaba diferente del más alto.

Difícilmente lograron llegar a la sala, específico al sofá, ya que no despegaba sus labios para nada que no fuera respirar y eso lo hacían en un segundo para torpemente comenzarse a besar de nuevo.

Sus manos se movían torpes por el cuerpo contrario ninguno tenía experiencia con ese tipo de situación y no sabían realmente qué hacer después.

Las prendas superiores fueron removidas quedando ambos con los pantalones únicamente.

Aomine estaba sobre él, la piel de ambos caliente, casi ardiendo. En sus ojos deseo, placer y solo un atisbo de culpa ya que sabían perfecto que alguien saldría lastimado de aquello.

—Creo que deberíamos parar — fue el azabache quien habló.

—Estoy de acuerdo— contestó el moreno y, sin embargo, no dejaba de besarlo.

—Es en serio Aomine— decía con poca convicción sin dejar de corresponder a cada beso recibido, estremecidose también por cada roce y caricia que el as te Tōō le brindaba a su cuerpo. — ¡Ngh! Por favor — un jadeo junto con su súplica fue lo que detuvo al moreno que en realidad no quería soltarlo por nada.

— Está bien — dijo poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos.

— Es sólo que... Tai-chan.

— Lo sé, pero... eres tu maldición, no se que haces, que tienes que me hace perder el control así... Ni... Ni siquiera te conozco.

— Tu tienes el mismo efecto en mi pero no podemos hacer esto. Debo terminar con Tai-chan.

— ¿Y cuando sera eso?

— Después de la reunión. No sería bueno que lo hiciera antes.

— Entonces esperaré y cuando lo hayas hecho veremos que resulta de esto.

— Muy bien.

— Pero... no lo veas hasta esa fecha.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Se que es tu novio y que el que esta sobrando soy yo pero, no lo veas hasta esa fecha, no lo soportaría, tu ya eres mío.

— Está bien, mientras tanto, no te conozco, y tu y yo tampoco nos veremos.

— Es un trato. Me voy entonces

— Estas loco, no puedo dejar que te vayas, si te pasa algo me sentiré culpable

— Pero si me quedo no podre quitarte las manos de encima.

— Puedes quedarte en el sillón.

— Bien, pero... préstame tu cargador para el celular, el mío esta muerto.

Takao rió y de un cajón en la sala sacó el cargador y conectaron el dichoso teléfono. Esa noche no durmieron mucho, entre platicas, bromas y algunos toqueteos ya que ambos se quedaron en la sala.

: : : : :

Los días pasaron y sin embargo la promesa de no verse jamás fue cumplida ya que la noche que pasaron juntos, intercambiaron números de teléfono, la promesa que si se cumplió fue la de no ver a su novio, durante esos días de alguna manera Takao se las ingeniaba para no ver a Kagami.

La reunión se llevó a cabo teniendo presentes a toda la Generación de los milagros junto a algunos acompañantes, Himuro que iba con Akashi, Murasakibara que en algún lado conoció a Hanamiya llevándolo como peluche a todos lados mientras el otro renegaba de todo menos de los chocolates que el pelivioleta le compartía.

Midorima y Kise que ya acostumbraban ir juntos a todos lados, parecían pareja aunque ambos juraban no serlo, el único que iba solo en realidad era Aomine.

Cuando llegó el momento todos quedaron en shock al enterarse de que el misterioso novio de Kuroko era el excapitán de Tōō.

—No puedo creerlo — decía Kagami que mantenía a Takao abrazado de la cintura sin darse por enterado de la mirada de celos que le dirigía el moreno.

— Juguemos — Propuso Imayoshi sosteniendo un balón de basket — Tetsuya y yo los retamos a todos a partidos dos contra dos con castigo a los perdedores.

— Por mi está perfecto — el emperador dio su consentimiento presintiendo que algo pasaría.

— Pero uno queda solo — Takao hizo notar ese hecho

— Cierto... podrías jugar con él— fue una sugerencia que por algún motivo a Takao no le dio muy buena espina, y habría reclamado de no ser por la respuesta de Aomine.

—Yo solo puedo contra ustedes dos no necesito ayuda de nadie— dice con indiferencia mal aparentada intentando ocultar los celos que lo embargaban.

—Insinuas que no hará diferencia si juego o no— contestó Takao molesto, su algo odiaba es que lo minimizaran.

—No necesito ningún renacuajo para ganarle a mi excapitán

—Te mostraré que puedo jugar, acepto el reto Kuro-chan

La trampa fue puesta y ambos cayeron sin darse cuenta el partido se había decidido desde ese momento, Akashi fue el árbitro y marcó los puntos, con algo de esfuerzo y unas cuantas (por no decir muchas) provocaciones, de Imayoshi para Aomine, fue que Kuroko y su novio ganaron.

—Parece que ustedes dos se llevan pésimo— Imayoshi se burló mientras besaba a Kuroko, corto, pero lo había hecho sin pudor alguno frente a todos.— Ya se cual será su castigo, tu que dices.

Kuroko lo miró inexpresivo a los ojos entendiendo a que se se refería su pareja, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que solo su novio y Akashi pudieron notar— Creo que es una buena idea.

— Bien, entonces... Aomine tendrá que besar a Takao por... ¿diez segundos te parece Tetsuya?

— Quince — el once de Seirin contestó colocando una cara de horror en el rostro de Aomine

— Yo digo que veinte — dictaminó el perador tras notar el gesto del moreno, si había algún secreto, él debía conocerlo.

— Entonces un beso de veinte segundos

—N-no creo que a Tai-chan le haga mucha gracia eso — Takao trató de excusarse

— Tu te metiste en eso Bakao — fue la escueta respuesta de su valiente novio que no dejaba de ver al emperador de manera precavida — valiente novio tengo — murmuró para sí mismo mientras era empujado por Kuroko para quedar frente al de cabello azul oscuro.

— Hagamos esto rápido — gruñó Aomine si ya no tenían escapatoria, simplemente lo haría y ya.

Un roce en sus labios donde evitó ponerle las manos encima, uno... dos... tres... veinte se dijo a sí mismo alejándose, las manos le picaban al no poder tocarle, se sentía frustrado después de eso necesitaría una ducha fría, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una voz.

— Aominecchi esos no fueron ni cinco segundos— Quiso estrangular al rubio en cuanto lo escuchó.

— Cierra la boca Kise tu no sabes contar hasta veinte

— Parece que tu tampoco Daiki— Akashi fue quien habló —Tendrán que repetirlo hasta que lo hagan bien, después de todos, es un castigo.—Sentenció el capitán de Rakuzan y ni siquiera Aomine sería tan idiota para contradecirlo.

Tomó al pelinegro de los hombros y con calma, unió de nuevo sus labios, dejó pasar unos unos segundos y por inercia comenzó a mover sus labios siendo correspondido al instante, diez segundos fue el tiempo que pudo mantener sus instintos bajo control antes de abrazar al más bajo por la cintura y profundizar ese beso explorando con su lengua esa más que conocida boca, y se perdió, embriagado por la dulzura de aquel al que no debió probar nunca.

Kagami los veía anonadado, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando entre su novio y Aomine? Y una pregunta peor llegó a su cabeza ¿Por qué no decía nada?

El mismo dio cuenta de que ya llevaban mucho mas de lo indicado por el castigo, parecían disfrutarlo y mucho.

Al final ni siquiera se dio la molestia de separarlos, Kagami sólo se dio la vuelta para alejarse de esa cancha tanto como pudiera, muchos decían que era idiota, ahora mismo él también lo creía, le parecía imposible que aquel par pudieran besarse de ese modo sólo porque si.

— Kagami-kun— Su sombra le había dado alcance antes de que se alejara demasiado.

— Kuroko tú... ¿Tú lo sabias? — preguntó con seriedad

—Yo los vi una vez

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Seamos sinceros ¿Hubieras creído mi palabra?

— Yo...

— Exactamente

— Entonces todo esto fue...

—Una trampa — contestó Imayoshi que se acercó al ver que su novio no lograba que el otro entendiera.

—Kagami-kun, eres mi mejor amigo, merecías saberlo.

— Yo... debo irme— comenzó a caminar de nuevo —Kuroko... gracias— dijo antes de alejarse por completo.

.

.

.

Cuando terminaron aquel beso Kuroko le dio reverendo golpe a ambos por no haber sido claros y salieron corriendo. Era por eso que se encontraba en ese momento ahí, afuera del apartamento del pelirrojo, aunque había tocado el timbre en realidad no sabía qué hacer o decir, lo que había hecho no tenía arreglo eso era seguro.

— Tai-chan — dijo en cuanto se abrió la puerta

— ¿Que necesitas Kazunari?

— Yo solo… yo quería…

— No necesitas disculparte

— Tai-chan, lo de nosotros ya no era lo mismo desde hace tiempo, se que no hice las cosas bien pero no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos

— No te preocupes, no importa

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Kazunari, ha sido un día largo, estoy cansado, hablamos luego

— E-está bien — contestó por fin el azabache para después alejarse de ahí, lo vio tranquilo así que decidió retirarse sin hacer más, sólo esperaba que su amistad pudiera salvarse.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con que cierto moreno lo había seguido hasta ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me aseguro de que mi novio llegue bien a casa

Una sonrisa por parte del azabache le hizo sentir más tranquilo, habían hecho mal las cosas pero esperaba que Kagami en algún momento pudiera perdonarles

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué sucede Taiga?

— Tatsuya… ta apetece un fin de semana como en los viejos tiempos

— Por supuesto

— Entonces nos veremos en Akita en dos días

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muchos van a odiarme pero bueno, espero disfruten de otro de mis dramas (al cabo infidelidad y Michiru casi ni se llevan bien), por si quieren releer lo que hizo Kagami después o saber lo que sigue si no lo habían leído les dejo el link para mi fic s/11140855/1/Besando-a-un-desconocido

Habrá una tercera y ultima parte pero no se cuando lo voy a subir, nos leemos luego.

XOXO


End file.
